Let's Take Revenge!
by Mary-Sue-aka-Da-Stupid-Girl
Summary: *Chapter 2 added*Harry tries to take revenge on the Dursleys for everything they caused him and comes up with the most unexpected plan to get what he wants. R&R, please, coz I'm honestly obsessed with reviews! ^^
1. Default Chapter

**Authors: **Mary-Sue-Aka-Da-Stupid-Girl (idea), UltimoSeverusSnapeAdmirer (writing, translation)

**Disclaimer: **Come on! As if....

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Humour, General

**Summary: **Harry tries to take revenge on the Dursleys for everything they caused him and comes up with the most unexpected plan to get what he wants.

**Rating: **PG-13 (language and disturbing the idea of the perfect clean Boy-Who-Lived)****

**Warning:** It may be disturbing, but it's an interesting idea…

(@)--------------- **Let's Take Revenge! **---------------(@)

Part 1: The Weird Plan 

__

Just a few more weeks and the summer holidays would start again - Well, after the O.W.L. exams of course – and almost everyone visiting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed rather pleased about that fact. But some people would appreciate it to stay longer, to spent even the rest of their lives right there. People like the Boy-Who-Lived alias Harry Potter who always had to spend his holidays with a bundle of incompetent Muggles.

He couldn't stand his whimpering cousin anymore. His annoying cries every time he wanted something he couldn't get. And Dudley wanted loads of things. He also couldn't stand his aunt's and uncle's behaviour any longer. They always barked at him, sneered at him or even beat him up. It really was like hell to live with the Dursleys.

Well, but this year everything would change…at least Harry hoped. He had planned to have a talk with Dumbledore asking him if he simply could stay in Hogwarts for the summer holidays. After all Tom Riddle himself had asked the same question. He had been allowed to stay after Hagrid had been caught by mistake. And, well, this year there wasn't any basilisk sneaking around in the castle, was there?

"Hey Harry? What's wrong with you? You seem so…absent." Hermione stated worryingly. 

Harry jumped. His thoughts and plans were interrupted now, so he decided to come back to reality. "Huh?"

"Oh Harry! Don't say there is another secret you hide! You know you can tell us everything!" Hermione whispered not wanting the others to hear anything about Harry's problems.

"Nah…no secret! I just planned something in my mind to not have to return to the Dursleys…"

Ron popped a whole potato into his mouth and almost spit it out again as he began to speak. "Do you want to convince Dumbledore that it would be better if you come with us to the 'Burrow'?" 

"Well, Ron, that's not exactly what I planned… I actually wanted to stay right here in Hogwarts. But, well, the Burrow would be my second choice." He gulped down the rest of his pumpkin juice, before he jumped up to wander straight to the staff table in the back of the great hall. 

Both his friends exchanged suspicious glances, before Hermione decided to call after him. "What are you doing?" But she didn't receive an answer. Harry hadn't heard her; he had been too busy to think about what to say.

As Harry arrived at the huge oaken staff table he felt a nervous sickness climbing up his chest. The eyes of all teachers lay on him heavily. But he wouldn't give in right now – not after he had come that far. Of course it seemed disturbing to him to bother Dumbledore with his problems while he was eating. To speak with him in his office seemed to be a much better idea right now. But if he didn't dare to speak now, he would never dare…or so. Dumbledore wouldn't say 'NO' in front of all people, would he?

*** 

"No!" the headmaster answered stern and calm at the same time. "It's honestly impossible to allow you to stay here. I would be forced to allow it to everyone. And then we would have the worst chaos ever."

"But – but why not? I mean the other students don't have that goddamn relatives I have, do they?" Harry protested. 

"Harry, please listen to me. I'm sure the Dursleys aren't perfect, but they aren't nearly as awful as you think they are. Just see it that way: Would they actually have picked you up from their doorstep to raise you?"

Harry's gaze wandered up to McGonagall. She nodded at him. Of course she was on his side. 

"Can I go with the Weasleys' then?" 

"No. It's also impossible. I would risk too much. Please understand me, Harry; I don't want to risk Arthur and Molly's lives. You're well protected in your relatives house, believe me!"

"Of course." Harry muttered and went off to again sit down at the Gryffindor-table.

"So what did he say? Are you allowed to stay here in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. That would be impossible. Yadda yadda…" Harry mimicked the headmaster gestures annoyingly. 

"Well, but you are allowed to come with us, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Too dangerous for your family. Voldemort could come to kill all of you. Yadda yadda…" 

"He has a point, Harry! Don't act as if he would be the devil himself! He has really good reasons!" Hermione stated.

"Good for him." Harry rose again. "Excuse me, but I feel sick!" And with those words he stormed out of the great hall straight up to Gryffindor-Tower. After giving the fat lady the password he entered the Common Room and heavily dropped into one of the comfortable armchairs. It was warm in here, because of those nice crackling flames in the fireplace. 

"Damn him! I don't want to go back to the Dursleys. And that stupid headmaster won't make me. I'll rather become a Death Eater!" 

CLICK!

Why not? As weird as it sounded why shouldn't he become a Death Eater? He would have loads of power and he could take his revenge. 

But how was he supposed to manage that? He obviously couldn't simply stalk to Voldemort and ask him: 'Hey Voldie, just wanted to inform you that I would like to become one of your servants, old friend!' It was quite obvious that if he did something like this he would be dead, before he even could say 'Quidditch'.

He badly needed a person who could help him. A person who could inform Voldemort that Harry honestly would appreciate to become a Death Eater. But who could do this for him? He thought for a while, before he came to a result. 

A cruel smirk curled over his lips. How could he ever forget about HIM? 

-------------------------- TBC ------------------------

A/n: Like it hate it? Just gimme your opinion and click on that nice button below! ^^


	2. The mysterious 'Contact Man'

**Author: **Mary-Sue-Aka-Da-Stupid-Girl (idea), UltimoSeverusSnapeAdmirer (writing, translation)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own! Don't own! Don't own! 

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Humour, General

**Summary: **Harry tries to take revenge on the Dursleys for everything they caused him and comes up with the most unexpected plan to get what he wants.

**Rating: **PG-13 (language and disturbing the idea of the perfect clean Boy-Who-Lived)****

**Warning:** It may be disturbing, but it's an interesting idea…

(@)--------------- **Let's Take Revenge! **---------------(@)

Part 2: The Mysterious Contact Man 

__

"Bloody shit! What the heck is this supposed to mean? Blasted Floo-Powder! I wanted to go to the SLYTHERIN Common Room!" Harry's eyes popped open suddenly. It seemed that he had fallen asleep whilst thinking about his plans. Very tired he rubbed his eyes and yawned decently. Whilst stretching his body, Harry gazed to the place that voice was coming from. The common room was quite dark, only lighted by the flames crackling in the fireplace. And there, in front of the fireplace, framed in the golden light of the flames, stood a black clothed person kicking one of the armchairs beside him. "First of all the Lord is freaking out because of that obnoxious Death Eater trainee and now this shit happens!" growled a very furious and familiar cold voice. Harry's eyes widened. What a fateful chance! He immediately jumped out of his armchair. "Prof – Professor Snape?! Is it really you?" Harry asked stunned. The black person turned around to face his unwanted company. His robes billowing behind him like an enormous dark cloud because of the quick movement. "Potter!" Snape hissed, "What are you doing here? Awake?" 

Harry swallowed hard. Should he really dare…? Should he really ask him? 

Snape arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Well?"

"Uhm…I…uhm…had been falling asleep in here." Harry murmured.

"Aha….you fell asleep, eh?" Snape crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do you really think I am _that_ stupid, Potter?! I'm sure you had been up to something until I appeared, isn't it so, Mister Potter?"

Harry furiously glared at his Potions Professor. "As far as I know, Sir, I _am_ allowed to stay awake in the common room as long as I wish to! By the way, I'm not sure if _you_ are allowed to stay here anyways! After all _you_ are still a Slytherin if I'm not very much mistaken."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously down at him. "Not in this tone, Mister Potter! Show more respect for your teacher! 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor!" 

Harry flinched at the harsh tone of his Professor. 'Damn him!' he thought, 'Why am I so afraid of him? He's just my teacher and I'm already fifteen years old…almost adult…!'

"I'm sorry Professor," he answered, before looking up straight into Snape's eyes to add sternly, "Sir, may I ask you a question?"

Snape was obviously surprised by this kind of unexpected reaction from the obnoxious brat who was supposed to be his student, so he again arched and eyebrow suspiciously. Since when dared Potter to ask him questions? There was something really fishy about that.

"You may." He simply answered out of curiosity. After all he ever had been a very nosy person. Unfortunately. 

Harry nervously ran his fingers through his messy her. "Well…it's….it's a bit…uhm…difficult to explain….at least around here. We really should change the surroundings before…"

Snape was still suspicious, but finally his curiosity won the match. He really was doomed with his nosiness! "As you wish. Follow me to my quarters. We won't be disturbed down there."

Harry nodded and eagerly followed Snape out of the common room and down several staircases that directly led to the dungeons.

*** 

They walked in silence. Harry didn't dare to talk to the Professor, because he still seemed to be angry. And Snape didn't speak…well, because he was Snape – or 'Mister Unsocial' in persona. 

It didn't take long – or at least it seemed so – until they finally reached the door, which led to Snape's quarters. Snape quickly opened it with the password and offered Harry to enter. Snape carefully locked the door - after he himself had entered, too - and put a silencing spell on his walls, so nobody could 'accidentally' eavesdrop their talking. 

"What do you want from me, Potter?" Snape snarled coldly and turned around to face his student.

Harry who had been examining the strange room jumped. "Uhm…well….uhm…" he stuttered.

"Stop stuttering, Potter! I don't have the nerves for such behaviour right now! It's almost midnight and I had a very hard day to suffer today. After all I would be more than glad to simply fall asleep! So could you please hurry up a bit?" 

Again Harry glared up at him. Couldn't he simply put a stop to his sarcasm – even if it was once in his life? "Fine. As you wish! I'll make it short: I want to become a Death Eater and I want you to help me."

Snape's eyes widened and he choked hardly. "I beg your pardon?" he finally managed to cough out. "Are you kidding me?! I mean, you can't be serious!"

"I'm not kidding you and I'm _deadly_ serious! I want to become a Death Eater!"

Snape starred at the young man in front of him suspiciously, but he simply noticed the sternness reflecting in his emerald eyes. Wasn't that bloody ironic? The person nobody ever expected to ask for such a thing was about to actually do it. 

"Why?" Snape simply asked. He was too stunned to talk in whole sentences. Had he after all really been completely wrong about the young Gryffindor's behaviour?

"To be honest, Professor, I need the Dark Lord's Power to take revenge. To take revenge on those people who never showed any respect for me and those who never understood me! And after that, who knows, I'll perhaps change the sides totally. I don't know why, but I feel the blood in my veins boil in anticipation at the very thought! It's odd, but it's the truth." A smirk crossed his lips and his started to glitter in a very strange way. 

Snape shuddered slightly at the sight. He'd never expected Harry to actually say something like that. "And what's about the revenge on Voldemort? After all he killed your parents! He's the one who actually caused all your problems!"

"I know what he did!" Harry snapped. "And I still don't forgive him for doing that. Maybe I never will, but as I said before, I need his power to realise my plans."

"You're mad, Potter! Do you really know what it's like to be a real Death Eater? I don't think so! You'll have to kill innocent people and destroy the idyllic lives of families. The shadows will hunt your mind until you'll get insane if you're not an as half as cold-hearted bastard as I am. And besides, you're talking about forming an alliance with your archenemy. Don't you think this sounds a bit disturbing?" Snape sneered, but he was still obviously shocked.

"I see your point, Professor, but do you really have a single clue what I had been going through this summer? I doubt it, because you can't know – and I'm sure you even don't care. But I'll explain you what I had to suffer. First of all my aunt forced me to do so much homework an adult couldn't have done without collapsing because of physical overexertion. And then I had to survive my uncle's daily 'boxing training'. I had been his 'living punching bag', just because he wanted his bloody son to get interested in sports. Every evening I _had to_ get beaten up until unconscious in order to please my cousin. I couldn't stand another summer like that! But Dumbledore thinks it wise to send me back to those…those monsters!" Harry was nearly crying and his fists were clenched, so that his fingernails painfully deeply bored into his own flesh. 

Snape had been listening carefully. Of course he had heard of the greatest muggles on earth who happened to be Harry's only relatives. But he hadn't expected them to be that…extreme.

"Fine, Potter. I'll ask him. I'm still not pleased with your decision, but I understand your points. I'm pretty sure Voldemort will understand them, too. After all he had been going through this hell as well as he himself had been a child." Snape answered calmly. 

Harry's face brightened. "You…you really would do that for me? Thank you so much!" He felt the sudden urge to hug the Potions Professor rising within his body, but decided it would be not wise to do this. (Snape wouldn't like such an outburst…he was pretty sure!) 

"Nothing to thank me for now, Potter! I'm sure you'll regret your decision immediately after becoming a Death Eater. A Death Eater life means more than a tough life. It's a pure torture day after day. You'll be punished for everything you messed up." Snape said bitterly. He knew the punishments all too well.

Harry stared curiously at the older wizard. "So why did you join the Death Eaters _again_?" 

"I really don't know how you found out that I became a Death Eater _again, _but it's too difficult to explain right now. I'm tired like hell and badly need to rest a few hours. And so should you. Go to bed, Potter. Tomorrow is Saturday and we can discuss anything you want to discuss…Good Night." With those words Snape unlocked the door and gestured Harry to leave his rooms. 

"Good Night, Professor!" Harry grinned, before he left the room and wandered back to Gryffindor-Tower.

**-------------------------- TBC --------------------------**

**A****/n: **Hmm….so Snape is the mysterious person Harry wanted to contact. And, oh surprise, he's a Death Eater again. Why you ask? I'll explain it in the next chapter. *hint, hint* ^^

Love it? Hate it? Give us your opinion. You simply have to click on that nice and friendly looking button below! ^^

Yours,

Mary-Sue-aka-Da-Stupid-Girl 

&

UltimoSeverusSnapeAdmirer


End file.
